Sneak Peak
by NaylorFan90
Summary: Rated T for an intense combat sequence.


Disclaimer: Better Days, Original Life, and their characters are the intellectual property of Jay Naylor. All characters not from those webcomics are my creation.

A/N: and now, an exclusive sneak preview of the final chapter in the Original Days saga.

* * *

"Thomas, run!"

Jason pushed the ten year old away and twisted to face his adversary, just in time for White to launch off the top of the mausoleum and tackle Jason into the tombstone behind him. With a mighty cracking sound the stone broke beneath the impact, allowing the two fighters to continue down the hill, rolling and twisting as they tore away at each other. Thomas scrambled into cover behind a particularly large tombstone and peaked out around it, watching with awed eyes the battle taking place.

Jason let out a grunt as his back collided against another tombstone, feeling the grave marker crack as it absorbed their weight and momentum. A split-second after the impact he planted his feet on the ground threw his weight back while wrapping his arms around White. The stone gave, and Jason fell to his back while throwing the Organization leader over him. Even as the satisfying crunch of White's armor impacting the ground reached his ears Jason was rolling back to his feet and pulling his ninjato from its holster on his back, its silvery blade gleaming in the afternoon daylight like flame.

Jason, his snarling face hidden behind his armored faceplate, spun around to face his opponent and swept his blade in an arc. The blade was intercepted by White's raised arm and pushed away as he bodyslammed Jason. Jason twisted around on his feet and slipped around White, grunting as the cyborg's razor-claws dug into his side as he passed. Flipping his sword into a reverse-grip Jason began to stab down into his opponent's exposed back, only to get smashed back as White let his feet leave the ground, twisted around in mid-air, and slammed a fist into Jason's chest.

"GAUGH!"

Jason skidded back, flipping his blade back into its original position as he quickly charged towards White as the larger male climbed back to his feet. He just as quickly stopped and leaned back, avoiding the piece of tombstone White had picked up to use as a make-shift bludgeon. Leaning back forward again he swept his blade around in an arc, metal clashing with stone as the two enemies sought to push the other back.

"**Come on boy, is this all you can do!?" **

"Not even close!"

Throwing his weight behind it Jason smashed his mechanical arm into the stone bludgeon during its next pass, breaking the granite weapon to pieces. Ignoring the angry sparks hissing from his damaged arm Jason stabbed forward with his blade, stabbing it straight through White's left shoulder as White stumbled back. Keeping his momentum going Jason kept pushing forward, tackling White threw another headstone and to the ground, quickly rolling off and to his feet before the terrorist could retaliate.

**"GRAAAH!"**

Roaring in frustration, White sprang to his feet and threw his left arm forward; the blades from his fingers shot out at Jason, forcing the fighter on the defensive as he dodged away from getting impaled. Just as he began getting back up White was on him, hammering blows down to keep him on the defensive. **"I'll crush you with my bare hands!"**

Ducking under a swipe instead of blocking it, Jason bent down and then sprang back up under White's guard, smashing his fist into the other's chin. Letting loose a roar of pain White stumbled back, before crying out again as Jason smashed a knee into his gut and the pommel of the sword against his back. Grunting in pain, White fell down, grabbing a head stone to support his body.

Seeing his enemy fall Jason raised his blade to deliver the final blow, when out of nowhere a searing pain blossomed in his gut. Instantly his scarlet eyes moved down and stared at the thin blade stabbing out from his belly between two folds of armor. Twisting to look Jason was only able to flinch as a metal fist collided into his face and sent him stumbling away from White and the newcomer, the blade in his gut wrenching free with a sickening slurp.

Quickly reclaiming his footing Jason turned back around, a scowl coming to his hidden face as he takes the situation in.

"Damn…"

White struggled to his face and glared toward Jason, as around the cyborg gathered Deva, Huntress, and two Copperhead-class combat troopers.

White looked left and right at the sudden reinforcements before turning to look at Jason and grinning. Holding his ninjato in a defensive position and getting into a fighting stance, Jason swept his gaze around to take in his surroundings. Either through luck or fate, Thomas had somehow gotten behind him, quivering in fear behind a pillar. He locked eyes with the boy, trying to say without speaking that everything would be alright. Hearing movement from the enemy Jason looked forward again towards White, his face behind his faceplate setting into grim determination.

"I'll take you all on."

* * *

A/N: To be concluded.


End file.
